


Tease

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, subtle praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Second person POV smut for anyone who loves projecting onto Byleth. Request fill for pre-skip Dimitri being teased into snapping, unable to hold back his need for Professor even if you could get caught :3
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Tease

Dimitri knows what he wants. 

The problem isn’t indecision, it has always been asking for it. Reveling in it. Allowing himself the space to reach out and yearn openly. He hides his truth in actions, not words, always fearful of taking more than he deserves. Preferably, waiting for you to take it as you wish instead. It is only then that he allows himself to let go, even when there is no judgment to be had, patiently waiting even in times you can tell he wishes nothing more than to indulge himself until there’s nothing left of his mind but you. 

Ever the gentleman, his soft smile makes his bright blue eyes twinkle at your deadpan humor, but you can tell he is holding something back. He did ask you this day to assist him in learning swordplay further after realizing that reclassing to a Hero would provide him with more opportunity to grow as a leader. But somewhere in the back of your mind, you hope he has more than one reason to ask, as you notice his attention slowly wavering from battle. Swords clash while you continue to try and reel in his gaze once more, sidestepping for another count against him on the shoulder. With all intent, truly wanting to help him learn today. 

For now.

Clearing his throat, he shakes his arm free to shed his jacket, leaving him in just the too tight sleeveless top he has donned this uncharacteristically hot fall day, and you find yourself unable to tear your eyes off him as well. It was harder each time you met for late-night trysts to keep a cover on your affair, uncertain as it was and eager as you both were. Once that barrier broke down between you one night by complete accident a few moons ago, neither had been able to stop. Pretending that nothing had changed amongst the other Blue Lions seemed a fun game at first, tantalizing in its scandal but now it just burned knowing that neither of you _should_ have this passion. Beyond both of your stations yet unable to deny the other in any regard, memories of hot breaths and gentle touch cloud your mind and ruin your best intentions every time you try to forget the need. It contained a lot of lust, of course. But with a persistent undercurrent running deeper beneath, flowing ever faster with security, gentleness, and honesty. 

You were unsure how you ever survived without the stability and comfort he provided, his gentle forehead kisses in parting a regretful reminder of how badly you both wished for the ability to hold his affection openly. It was never quite enough to tide you over until the next time you can meet. Dimitri, as anxious and sad and impulsive as he can be at times is nothing if not honest in his actions. It’s how you can tell even now that he is holding something from you, continuing to hide his gaze as you stop to instruct him on how to counter a lock close by. You step forward, taking his gloved hand with no hesitation to twist the blade down and around your own, forcing his forearm forward so his toned muscles could pick up on the movement. A sharp inhale and he hides his gaze in the dirt next to you, and you are unsure if he is tired or hurt.

“Are you alright?”

He swallows, biting his lip and nodding quickly. Stepping forward slightly, you crane your neck to look closer and force his gaze with simple curiosity. 

“Are you sure? Would you like a break?” 

“I cannot afford one so close to certifications, I’m afraid.” 

You are unsure what is troubling him, but both of you have grown attuned to the other’s unspoken language and you know he is trying to spare you the gruesome details in his dark mind. It breaks your heart seeing him like this, despite the small amount of respite physical release provided you both it never seemed to fill the void in him for good. Sex was a bitter pill on the tongue when he felt haunted the second the high faded, try as he may to keep a happy face for your comfort. The grip on his sword stiffens and you know he is too distracted to entertain such things so you decide against it, for now, nodding when he stills with no response. 

“What do you feel you could use some work on then? You seem to be doing so well.” 

A blush spreads across his cheeks at that.

“Thank you, Professor…”

He shakes his head, stepping back with a light chuckle. Truly he is acting odd, but you always find it’s better to wait for him to approach you with his concerns in his own time. He can’t keep secrets from you long. You try to reassure him with your trademark subtle smile, raising your blade once more and rolling your shoulder. As he often does, you catch him staring at your toned arms with a reverence that sets your heart aflame. That same passionate excitement that never seems to dull no matter how many times he maps every detail of your naked form with his kisses. Maybe it wasn’t stress that was troubling him, but instead, desire? Maybe he would appreciate a little bit of teasing instead of pity? You decide to play a little game to test his will and see if your hypothesis is correct. See how far you can push the boar until he snaps for a little fun. You have the time. 

“I’m feeling a little hot today…” 

Coquettish and subtle as can be, your large chest heaves in a slightly overplayed inhale. Eyelashes fluttering, you study his reactions as his gaze lowers under his brows, but he does not seem to mirror your coy tone. You shrug your jacket off, walking past him to lay it gently over the banister, bending over seductively as you do so. His eyes linger but he tries to hide it, turning his head as you move back.

“I understand. Thank you again for the guidance, Professor… at any rate, it is rather hard to focus, I’m sorry.”

He was never more adorable than when his earnest personality caused him to bulldoze over subtext from the one he should well be able to read by now, but this time you were sure he was trying to tell you to knock it off instead. Your chest bloomed with excitement, the thrill of the hunt apparent in your wide eyes as his head tilts like a little puppy, his messy bangs flopping across his forehead. He fidgeted for a few seconds, the muscles across his shoulders flexing and unflexing in a nervous tic. Whatever was bothering him, you hoped he could take his mind off of it long enough for Dimitri to get some relaxation. Licking your lips, you watch him intently until he looks up at you again.

“What is distracting you, dear?” 

Dimitri swallows hard, brow furrowing almost imperceptibly at your pet name. 

“It’s nothing. Perhaps I am worrying too much.” 

A glimmer flashes across your eyes and is stifled before he catches it, not wanting to give away your game too quickly. Especially not in front of Felix and Sylvain as well, the latter two standing a bit away engaged in their own world. Sylvain seemed to be half-heartedly sparring with his annoyed friend just to show off to the gaggle of girls growing bored on the benches nearby. They were far enough that they couldn’t overhear Dimitri or yourself in normal speech, but still. It was enough room to try and tease him at least. Brushing your hair back from your neck, you stretch away from the ache to expose the soft skin he loved to mark as you spoke again.

“Any reason? We could work on grappling or _lancework_ instead if you would like a change of pace.” 

His eyes flitted over to his friends nearby, then back to you with a pained look. Backing up a step, Dimitri moved to grab his jacket and put it back on, throwing the cape over his shoulder. When he turned to face you once more, his posture wilted just the tiniest amount as he fixed his gloves. He could tell you weren't in the mood to give in so easily, picking up the practice sword slack in front of him as he kept watching you. Perhaps he felt too vulnerable under your thirsty gaze, or perhaps he was hoping you would move this somewhere more appropriate.

“N-no. That won’t be necessary. I never wish for you to go easy on me.” 

“You aren’t… avoiding me are you? You know I never let you _get off_ easily...” 

Dimitri gasps lightly, finally meeting your intense gaze as you step close enough to hear you whisper. It seems he has finally caught on to your little game, and he isn’t amused. You bite your lip, giving him that look reserved only for him, usually hidden in dimly lit bedrooms. A risk, knowing this smolder melted him to a puddle in private. Now, his breaths just stuttered, lids lowering as he tried to ignore you. He was, quite frankly, doing a terrible job of convincing you he wasn’t excited as well.

“At a time like this... I _do_ appreciate your firm hand when teaching me, but please do not baby me, Professor.” 

His voice cracks ever so slightly, now backed up against the pillar behind as he cautiously glances behind him to see Sylvain and Felix have given up and are slowly filtering out of the training grounds with the random girls. His facade slips even more at your next words, a whisper on the wind. You aren’t entirely sure if his comments are reciprocating the sentiment or not, but you also are entirely sure you don’t care either way. Stepping forward, you ghost a soft hand over the tight bulge in his pants he was absolutely failing at concealing. 

“You seem to like my _firm hand_ most when I’m using it to pleasure you.” 

Dimitri chokes, a hand flying to your shoulder to push and hold you at arm's length and you can tell he’s shaking, his finite control crumbling quickly at your lurid comments so close by to his already suspicious friends. 

“P-Professor _please_ … we are already risking things as they stand I…” 

There’s a certain desperation in his tone, and you can tell his statement is a matter of forced formality in public, a flimsy cover. He is already primed, begging you for an easy out before his weak princely veneer gives out entirely. A large gloved thumb rubs circles around your shoulder, trying to steady himself against what you can easily guess is his slowly crumbling willpower. Earnest and bold, he never could conceal his truth for very long… especially not when you were begging for it so desperately. The danger was alluring, pushing both of your luck as far as it would stretch as you ignored his warning to press your full body length against him. His gaze stayed locked over your shoulder a few seconds more, his lips pressed together in stern concentration until you hear a click, and the echo of voices leaving for good. 

Dimitri moves his hand across your shoulder before yanking a fistful of your hair back to force your mouth to his as soon as the coast was clear. You had won, giggling against the light sting of pain at his desperate tug, holding your neck craned back so he could finally act on his need. Your small hands grazed over his torso, clutching at his uniform before hugging tight around him. After a few seconds, he breaks free to shakily brush some bangs from your cheek. 

“We should be more careful. I… apologize. It's not proper of me to be thinking such thoughts when… when I...” 

You notice him flushing hard as he stammers, staring down at your chest. The angle at which you are both standing gives him a perfect view down your shirt, and he bites his lip before cautioning a soft grope of your sensitive mound. You try to stifle a whine, knowing how easily you melt under his strong touch. Dimitri is at his most beautiful when he knows what he wants, but his most adorable when you can clearly tell what that is and he finds himself fearful of asking anyway.

"Can we…"

Before he can finish, you drag him by the hand in a near sprint to the storage closet to the side of the training grounds, between two sets of bleachers where you fling the unlocked door open to hear it bang into a drum, knocking it over with a loud clatter of unpolished swords piling to the ground at your impulsivity. Were it him instead of you, you had no doubts that the door would be pulverized splinters at this point instead of being able to slam shut behind you, hiding your sins from the rest of the academy. There is no room for worrying at this time, though, the desperation you built up in him too much to put off any longer. 

"Now." 

He is fully flushed now, understanding your intent as a wild look of excitement crossing him as he pins you against the door to bite at the exposed skin at your neck with just enough pressure to drag a pleased hiss from low in your throat. His baby blue eyes were blown wide with need for you alone as his brow furrowed in sole minded dedication to the task at hand, hands full to the brim as they occupied themselves with kneading and groping roughly at your chest. Fumbling for the lock, you drag yourself away to rip your top off, breasts bouncing free for not even a second before the prince’s greedy mouth envelops one mound. His strong hand twitches as he grazes over the generous curve of your spine, tracing gentle absentminded circles at the small of your back while you grab his chin to kiss him deeply. You waste no time in moaning at his touch, a delicate little thing lighting a fire in his eyes as he pins you harder in place against the door. Your tongues clash, fighting for dominance while he rocks his hips against you in time with each lashing. You can tell he is turned on so badly it hurts, and little moans escape him each movement you make. You can barely stand, crumbling fast under his forceful desire as you pull away for breath. 

"I can't get enough of you… Forgive me my selfishness."

You respond in turn with a giggle, finding his apology rather silly as you tug at his soft golden locks. As usual, Dimitri responds to every tiny touch like a man starved for any kind affection until now and with so is doing all he can to commit your tenderness to memory. He gasps softly, letting your hand drag his head back to expose his neck, and you can hardly help yourself from wanting to mar that perfect skin by his racing pulse. You do it anyway, sucking hard enough to leave a mark as a hiss leaves him.

"I begged for it… please, Dimitri. Don’t you dare stop."

He curses himself for his recklessness, but to you, that was the best part. That he remained so obsessed with you he can't restrain himself around prying eyes that might discourage such a joining. As he easily picks you up with one hand slapping your ass, you cling for dear life knowing he could never drop you anyway before he stumbles over in a daze to lay you back down on the rough table. His erection is fully embarrassing by now, brushing over your parted legs even through his pants, making you shiver with anticipation. You smirk as you arch your back and play with your chest to entice him, your fingers sinking into your mounds. 

"Professor, can I?" 

Your precious teacher's pet never has to ask, but he does anyway. His lips are pouting as he tugs at your shorts, and you move to hop down so you can strip fully before he changes gears, fumbling for something he hasn't yet decided. 

"Wait… hold on a second. I apologize, this is the best I have." 

And you realize what he meant when he unclips his blue cape, draping it over the edge of the table behind for your comfort before shedding the rest of his jacket once again. Quickly falling to his knees before you, reverent kisses of a desperate boy are gifted upon your bare stomach and hips as Dimitri's soft touch worships your form. 

“What a good boy, treating me so well.” 

You can tell he needs the praise as he removes his gauntlets one by one, hands run up your legs over your patterned tights. The touch of his bare hands is electric, grounding you as he tickles the exposed skin on your stomach, slipping inside the top edge of your shorts. The generous slope of your hips fits so nicely in his large hands, burning your skin when he digs his fingers into them, not leaving you unattended or wanting at any point. Eager and purposeful, every touch impressed upon you how deeply he needed this. You've not been wetter in your life than you were here, standing before the crowned prince bowing for your pleasure alone as your pussy ached in need. If only the nobles knew how you ruined him. Then he looked up at you with a dark, twisted need as he pulled your shorts down and you knew he wouldn't have it any other way, no matter what others say. 

"Your body is so alluring, I can't help myself from desiring you constantly. You haunt my thoughts, keeping me awake and distracted, and when you are teaching all I can think about is how heavenly your voice is when I am deep inside your pussy instead... These hips… _gods_. If Seiros herself could hear me when I lose focus remembering how good you feel around me, how perfect you smell..." 

Brow furrowed as he kisses you again, all over. 

"She would hide in shame at how depraved you make me."

A prayer to the one who helps him forget the self-loathing one night at a time before he latches on to a soft spot on your thigh with a low growl. He can claim you with love bites all he likes; you already know he is whipped for you alone. A desperate yelp escapes you as you lean back against the table again with a loud scrape, bracing against his rough grip. The marks he leaves behind are just happy reminders of his devotion.

Dimitri doesn’t hesitate at all, licking a broad stripe up your folds. He lavishes your pussy with attention and you try to steady yourself against the onslaught to speak, but nothing comes out but half choked babbling. More pressure as he greedily drinks in all of your cum before flicking roughly over your clit. Back and forth until it's almost too much as sparks run through your core, then backing off just a touch to massage the intensity back down as he gazes lovingly up at you. A perfect game of hot and cold, crafted by him and played solely for the cute sounds you make in response.

"Di-Dimitri… please you… always focus on me I-" and you can't speak any more, loudly whining as you curl around him, legs giving him room to work. Grip firm as he licks at your depths like a starved man poached of touch and food, a feast in your muffled moans trying not to be overheard. He is always so eager, so desperate, kneading the soft flesh of your thighs before he groans low in his chest, rumbling through your cunt as he shifts your weight with ease closer to the edge of the table to gently tease with one long finger. 

"I _want_ to… Professor, _please…_." His breath is hot, but it cools you against the wetness he fostered as he pleads with you. Your tiny hands thread through his hair, shaky and reassuring. 

"Didn't we start because you needed this more than I?"

Dimitri presses one finger gently into your slit without answer, your soft walls giving way easily with how worked up you've become as you make a mess of his hand. His thick knuckles putting pressure on the nerves that drive you wild before he sucks hard on your clit in tandem. That stifles your protesting, his gentle stroking being just enough to heighten the need, the soft walls of your pussy eager for him in a way you can't explain. He whimpers, holding you close and peppers kisses across your thighs as he curls the finger inside you and speaking low so you aren’t overheard. 

“This is your fault, remember. Seeing you respond like this for me... this is payment enough.” 

Your heart warms at his bold admittance, the pride of knowing how many desired his affections driving you mad as he added another finger. They were _SO long…_ Far more than your cunt ever received by your own pathetic tiny hand, and between his flicking your clit with his tongue and being scissored open you are quickly becoming a mess. Dimitri works you up even more, and you notice before becoming too overwhelmed that he's rubbing himself through his trousers. You moan for him louder. Your hand flies to his soft hair, gripping him in place as you whine pathetically. That familiar tension of bliss is building fast.

"More… _please_... mmmm…"

And your brain short circuits as he adds another digit, three large fingers splaying your pussy open as he finger fucks you in a shack that could barely be considered private beside the training grounds. But you can't find it in yourself to care about being found, not with his groans in response to your yanking at his soft hair rumbling through your hot core. Legs tense harder as you hold him firm, shaking and moaning as one final suck at your button sends you over the edge, feeling your walls quake around his hand as he coaxes as much from your high as he can. The head rush sends you spinning, and you have never loved another as much as you have this secretly depraved good boy currently savoring all of your pussy juice with fervor. 

Dimitri looks up at you when you relax a bit, licking a few more times as his hand withdraws so you can catch your breath. His tongue is a soothing reassurance after how sensitive you are, but you know with his stamina he is far from done.

"How was that?"

All you can manage in response is to pet his head and nod your head vigorously, biting your lip and squishing your thick legs around his head a bit more. He kisses frantically anywhere he can reach before lifting himself from the floor. Quickly, his pants are undone, half down and slapping his painfully hard cock against his toned stomach as he grins like a wild man at you. Completely relaxed, you reach for him as a boneless mess and hum contentedly. His length is so _hot_ , so hard in your hand and he can barely hold back a loud moan at the slightest touch. 

"Look what you've done to me, Professor…"

He looks so eager, but he is waiting patiently for your approval as he leans down to kiss you. Some of your cum is still smeared down his chin, and you taste the tang when he holds you close to lock lips. It's taking all his self-control not to thrust into your heat, but his hand gripping your hip pulls you closer to an alignment that works and your legs cling tight around him, holding his shoulder desperately as you smooch sloppily. Dimitri whines loudly into your mouth with no ounce of shame as you hold his length and wet the sensitive head with your juices. He's shaking now, desperate with the need to be inside you. 

Breaking the kiss, he gazes at you for approval before he sinks his dick inside slowly, stretching you even further than his already large hand did earlier as you try to relax. It takes a few moments to adjust, that familiar gentle ache at his size draws a moan from deep in your chest as your nails dig into his shoulder. 

"Sothis I… _fuck…_ I don't think I will ever tire of this feeling."

Dimitri chuckles lightly, kissing your forehead as he answers. 

"Nor I. I do not know what I did to deserve you, in all honesty."

He is so sweet, so patient, and as he finally drags his length back he thrusts back into your cunt with the gentlest roll of his hips that his needy brain can muster. Once more, pulling as much as he can from you as you start to relax, begging for more as you pull him close. His chest presses against your own, heart stammering wildly as he grips you tighter for stability.

"It is… terribly hard to hold back." 

You are so painfully turned on, wet and needy as you feel every beat of his pulse through his manhood where the two of you meet and all you can think to do is bite the side of his neck with a pathetic whine. 

"You don't have to. Please, you're being such a good boy."

Dimitri picks up his pace, slow at first but intensifying with each drag as his face is utterly enraptured with all that you are. He's lost in you, filling your needy pussy with that void in your soul only meant for him every time your hips crash against one another. His eyes eventually close as his breath picks up, gasping loudly into your shoulder and you know it won't be long before you are just as wrecked as he. 

"S-say that again…"

He pants, kissing across your collarbones as he soaks in your scent. Each syllable broken by a thrust, the slaps reverberating through the tiny shack as you grip him closer. 

"Dimitri… my sweet boy…" 

He moans, biting at the sensitive skin by your neck. 

"My love… no one else can please me like you do."

Sonorous, your voice a song to him alone as he whimpers, pace furious as your body gives way to his punishing drive. All you can think about is how divine it feels, barely able to hold your composure as the burn of need rises in you once more. A fire so hot that its lashes through your womanhood sends your head flying back.

"P...professor I…"

"Moreeee…. Dimitri. Pleeeease…."

Your boy is stuttering now, the sweat making his chiseled chest cling to his flimsy top, highlighting his shallow breaths as he works himself raw to make sure you are satisfied first. He picks himself up just a bit to rub at your clit once more, pinning you in place as you brace against the impact of his rough thrusts. Just a few seconds of that is enough to make you see stars, moaning loudly as every muscle in your body tenses tight like a string only to snap loose with a rush of endorphins. Your voice is a pathetic whine now, shaking as you grip him for any tether to earth. You clench his dick so tight it nearly hurts, feeling as if nothing could be as perfect as this moment as you rock back to meet his furious pounding. 

That's all the permission he needs, frantic thrusting losing its perfect rhythm for a few long seconds as you relax around his length. You aren't entirely sure how long it is before he joins you over the edge, but you are sure you are dizzy and blissful as he does so, groaning loudly as he cums so deep inside you it nearly hurts. Both of you are shaking, slowly working down from the intensity as you continue to clutch him close for dear life. You rub small circles between his shoulders with hands shaking with excitement. A devious giggle rumbles from deep in your chest as you smooch any skin you can get your kiss-swollen lips on. 

" _Gods…_ you are so much sometimes Dimitri."

"I'm sorry, you were just so cute I…"

He whines slumped over you, dead exhausted as his limbs shake from exertion. Why would you ever blame him for wrecking you exactly how you asked.

-

The next day at lunch, sitting a table away you can hear Sylvain loudly grilling any passers-by before he picks his tray up to sit next to you. 

"Heya Professor, Dimitri. You guys were at the training grounds later than me, right?" 

Dimitri stilled across from you, lifting cautious eyes to meet your gaze. 

"We were, but we finished shortly after. It was a long day, after all."

Sylvian chuckled, elbowing you lightly as he leaned in to whisper.

"True, but I was wondering, did you uh-" he lowers his voice further, "-see anyone suspicious heading that way as you left?" 

You turn to face him, not betraying a single thing as you shake your head. Thank Sothis for your perfectly controlled expressions.

"Not at all."

Sylvain scoffs, poking at his food.

"Damn, cause I was gonna say. I ran back in to grab my jacket and I _really_ have to know who was getting absolutely _wrecked_ in the supply closet. I could learn a thing or two from them. And I mean, this girl was going _wild._ Never heard anything like it!!"

It took all of his strength for Dimitri to not respond, catching your guilty eye as his mouth twitched ever so slightly upward. Ingrid piped up from a few seats away. 

"Oh trust me. I've heard enough to know you suck in bed Sylvain. Stop pestering our teacher!"


End file.
